Real Heroes
by xevious
Summary: This is a four part poem that tells a story of how the Girls emege as life's true heroes.


Real Heroes 

Real Heroes   


By "Xevious" Pat Banks   
  
  
  


The night was young this winter's eve. The air was crisp and cold.  
A mangy dog strolled along a twisting, winding road.  
He ignored a speeding car that came whizzing by that night.  
In an instant the dog found out the driver had him in his sight.   


A sickening thud and a loud yelp echoed through the air.  
The car kept speeding around the curve. The driver did not care.  
The dog struggled to the side, limping all the way.  
He collapsed on the edge of the road. His strength had gone away.   


As time marched on many drivers passed. They all dodged and swerved.  
"It's only a dog." "I don't have the time." "He got what he deserved."  
An hour went by when a truck did stop. A woman jumped out the door.  
She was blond with pigtails and big blue eyes. Animals she adored.   


"Oh my goodness, look at you! I bet you've been abused."  
His flesh had scars caked with blood. His face looked gaunt and used.  
"Don't worry, boy. It will be all right. I will be your friend."  
In her heart she really knew that this would be the end.   


She remembered once long ago that she could make him understand.  
But now the only option was to slowly give her hand.  
The dog was scared. "Who is this person? Does she come to bring more pain?"  
He snapped at her in terror. "Why does she still remain?"   


She sat down by his side and slowly hummed a song.  
The dog relaxed. She reached again. He would not last for long.  
His bones stuck out from hunger. She could feel his coat was rough.  
"How much more can this go on? He has suffered long enough."   


The dog accepted his only friend. His head rested on her thigh.  
She stroked his fur in comfort as he let out his last sigh.  
He passed away, left this earth, and looked down from above.  
The last emotion he ever knew was the one that we call love.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was three a.m. on a Tuesday night, the house completely black.  
A sobbing could be plainly heard coming from the back.   
In a room nestled towards the rear, a woman sat and cried.  
"I can't believe my beloved is dead, I wish we both had died."   


She knew there were two options. She was so alone.  
The first were pills in a bottle. Then she grabbed the phone.  
Her hands did tremble as she reached and quickly pushed the number.  
This call would be her last resort before eternal slumber.   


To her relief a counselor answered. Her voice was soft indeed.  
"Tell me your story. I will listen. Take all the time you need."  
"My husband died. I'm all alone. I don't know what to do."  
"We had no children. He was my life. I wish I were dead, too."   


She talked for several minutes about how her life was incomplete.  
The counselor tried to find a bond. A link where they could meet.  
The woman mentioned she had two sisters who lived quite far away.  
This would be the link they'd forge on this wretched day.   


"I have two sisters, also. With them I'd pick a fight."  
"But we did everything together. We stood for what was right."  
Both did love their sisters, but neither kept in touch.  
They made a pact that they'd be called. They loved them very much.   


So busy was their talking that neither one did see  
that children ran in the street and the sun had broken free.  
"I want to thank you very much. You've made my life worth living."  
Then she quickly called her siblings and shared in her misgivings.   


Every night the counselor sat and pondered in the silence.  
Would the woman call again or take her life in violence?  
The phone never rang and in her mind it brought her some relief.  
She hoped the woman may be finally rid of all her painful grief.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  


She set about that year with her college degree.  
She'd be famous in no time. Her sisters, they would see.  
A scientist, doctor, a scholar of fame. So many paths to choose.  
All would bring her glory, there was no way to lose.   


But on behalf of a friend, by a high school she did drive.  
They were desperate for a teacher so their school could survive.  
It was just a courtesy visit. She was only there for show.  
She went to hear their offer, then on her way she'd go.   


They begged and pleaded for her to accept. She could not back out.  
She saw the peeling paint and tattered books that were strewn about.  
The job was taken right then and there, on that very morn.  
She said that she would make a difference. To her duty she was sworn.   


For forty years she persevered. Not only did she teach.  
She painted the walls, bought the books, and compassion she did preach.  
But time had taken its toll. She grew old and tired.  
Her flaming, red hair had turned to white. Finally, she retired.   


She had tried to guide her students and lead them to go straight.  
To keep them off the streets so their future would be great.  
She had touched them in so many ways they could not possibly see.  
Many went on to become what she had wanted to be.   


They were scientists, doctors, and scholars of fame.  
Credited with helping the world time and time again.  
They were treated like royalty at gala events.  
But their fame and success came at one woman's expense.   


The teacher went to sleep in her small, one bedroom home.  
She had never married and always slept alone.  
But she had a thousand children. This thought brought her a smile.  
The job that no one wanted had forever been worthwhile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  


They're only five and they act so mature.  
They resist temptation's sweet allure.  
I know it cannot always be this way.  
I have to tell them, but not today.   


In three short years it should start.  
The powers will fade but not their heart.  
By the time they reach the age of ten  
just like normal girls they will be then.   


I fear for Bubbles. She's so naive.  
She lives in a world of make believe.  
She's as full of kindness as she can be.  
Can she deal with this world's brutal reality?   


Buttercup has attitude and a self-righteous air.  
She fights crime for the violence. Bystanders beware!  
She picks on her sisters like they were her brothers.  
Will she develop compassion for unfortunate others?   


Blossom's the smartest. Any book she will read.  
She stores so much knowledge because she wants to succeed.  
Her life is mapped out and extremely detailed.  
How will she react if her plans are derailed?   


The days of praise of their mighty heroics  
will soon be forgotten in this town full of stoics.  
Then their real life will start to begin.  
I hope I can bring out the real heroes within.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
